Lost in Timeless Horizons
by Floric1434
Summary: Drabble #3: His timeless love for the girl before his time.


Shindou opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep…? He couldn't remember. The last thing he remembered doing was lying on his room's couch and listening to music on his iPod. The brunet glanced at the floor, finding that his earphones had fallen out of his ears and tangled themselves on the floor and the said iPod was safely clutched in his hand. He sighed. Shindou was just so tired.

After everything with El Dorado had been done, his days in Raimon Junior High had returned to normal. Well, he wished it was normal. The young teen stood up, picking up his earphones as he did so. He checked his iPod and noted that the song that was currently playing was from Nyctalgia called 'Lost in Timeless Horizons'. Shindou found himself smiling.

"Lost in timeless horizons, huh…" he uttered softly. He found it amusing, actually. Despite living in the present, despite living in his own time, Shindou always found himself thinking about that one era in time where Oda Nobunaga used to live in, that one era in the past where she used to live in, where she was alive and breathing. And so the song defined him perfectly. Maybe that was why Shindou always had it on repeat.

He walked towards the windows. It was raining outside. Well, there goes his plan of meeting up with Kirino on the soccer field next to the river. He pulled out his phone and texted his best friend, apologizing that they had to cancel their activity for the weekend. Kirino replied it was fine, the rain didn't look like it was going to let up soon.

Finding boredom again, Shindou turned to his piano. Maybe playing something should be a good idea right now. He sat in front of his piano and softly caressed the keys. The white keys suddenly reminded him of tofu. He frowned. One note played, echoing throughout the room. He pressed another key and another, before his fingers started to play a song he knew by heart.

He knew the melody. It was among his favourite pieces. He played it a lot of times to the point his fingers actually knew the song as if it was embedded into his body. To the point where he would sometimes find himself humming it, despite its emotional melody. As his fingers danced, his mind travelled. He was sitting next to her after a hard time practicing, eating the tofu she made. He was worried about his body not being a good enough vessel to hold Oda Nobunaga's power. His mind had been a jumbled mess, when her words had cleared it for him.

"_Eating some pure white tofu will cleanse your heart,"_

Shindou smiled at the memory. He felt a teardrop roll down his cheek. The teenager wondered if she thought of him every single day, if she thought of him every time she made tofu, if she thought of him till the day she died. He denied it. That would be impossible, now would it? But then, what about him?

He thought of her every single day. He thought of her every time he played soccer. He thought of her ever since they left. Feeling a lump in his throat, he stopped playing. Oh, how much he missed her. His eyes watered and for once he was grateful it was actually raining. He wiped his tears away with his sleeves. He wasn't going to sob here. He wasn't going to sob now. He was going to sob never.

He covered his wet eyes with his arm. He needed to stay strong. He needed to put his emotions aside. Despite how loudly his heart screamed, he knew it was useless. They were separated by a timeless horizon. They can't be together. They weren't destined to be. He was from another time, and so was she. Right now, at this current moment, Shindou really hated fate. He sniffed.

"I hope you lived a happy life, Okatsu-san…"

* * *

Well. This was a drabble I cooked up in a very short period of time.

It has exactly 665. To which, if I added just one more word, would become 666. Hah.

Anyhow, I know that's not exactly what Okatsu said to Shindou, but hey I don't have a speedy Internet connection where I can easily watch that episode again just for the sake of a line.

Okay maybe if I did have a speedy Internet connection, I'd do that. But I don't. So yeah. Thanks for reading et cetera et cetera. Ciao and farewell.


End file.
